HetaOni Novel
by LuckyKira
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The written works of the game HetaOni found on youtube. North Italy has to go back in time to save his friends. Can he do it before he loses his sanity?
1. The Mansion Where None Should Enter

_A small white blob ran along the floor boards of the haunted mansion. He ran towards the door and tried to open it. Once. Twice. The white blob was a mochi. The mochi had no where to run. It screamed._

A deserted mansion was built in the mountains. It is about three hours away from the world summit place on foot. No knows how long it has been there or who built it or who used to live there. Rumours said that the mansion was… haunted.

A tall broad blonde nation, Germany, leads a group up to the mansion. His face has a straight expression as he looks the mansion over. He stops not far from it, crossing his arms, sighing. Japan, a silent thoughtful nation, comes up not too far behind. He pushes his black hair out of his face and stands poised. The now non-existent nation, Prussia, big brother to Germany, stands with his hands on his hips. He laughs to himself, flicking his silver grey hair, his pinky-red eyes glinting with excitement. The auburn-haired cowardly nation, Italy, stands a little bit away from the group. He holds himself tall, unusual for the normally fleeing nation, but still smiles happily.

Despite his unusual stance, he still has his cheerful voice in which he says, "Ve~~ It's really here." All the nations look upon the mansion. It looks abandoned. The windows on the first floor are all boarded up while the ones on the next three floors are smashed or boarded up too. The roof is falling apart and the brickwork is crumbling. It looks as if the house will fall apart at any moment.

"I thought" Japan begins, stepping forward, looking curiously at all the details. "It was just a rumour." Japan steps back, looking down for a moment. "I never thought we would actually find it…" Japan's words trail off.

"It has such a desolate feel…" Prussia says, smirking. The others look at him as he snorts and finishes with "Not bad."

Germany looks back to the mansion and frowns. "I don't think it's very interesting though," he huffs, appearing to be bored.

Japan nods briefly. "Me neither." Japan looks around to see the opinions of the others. "Can we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Japan shivers for some unknown reason. Maybe he's just cold.

"Aww~~" Italy whines, walking closer to the group. "After all the trouble we had to find it?" Italy latches onto Germany's arm and tries to pull him towards the mansion. "C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" Italy grins.

Germany tries to push Italy off his arm but Italy is reluctant to let go. Germany gives in, not wanting to upset Italy, and the nations follow Italy in.

Contrary to the outside, the inside is clean and pristine. The nations find themselves in a hallway, near the stairs. There are three corridors; right, left and straight. Japan stands near the right corridor, examining the creamy white walls and the floorboards. Prussia stands close the stairs, leaning on the banister which doesn't have a chip on it at all. Germany is standing about the middle of the room. He is looking around warily, thinking about what the rumour said. It said this place is haunted. Germany can't think straight for a change.

After a moment, Italy exclaims, "It's cleaner than I thought." Italy holds his hands at his sides in a relaxed position. Unlike Germany, Italy seems to not be afraid. He seems excited.

Germany seems less so. "H-hey," he says, making futile attempts to stop himself and his voice from shaking. "Can we go now?" He glances about timidly again.

Prussia snorts from his spot by the stairs and stops leaning on the banister to go and sling his arm round Germany's shoulders, grinning. "What's the matter, West?" Prussia teases, in an annoying tone. "You scared?"

Germany is about to retort when a loud smash sounds through the mansion. Japan looks behind him, down the right corridor, where the sound came from. Prussia steps back from his brother, his grin faltering for a moment. Germany jumps at the sound while Italy runs into his arms. Germany looks to the nation now hugging him, his arms lifted slightly.

"L-Look" Germany says, his voice betraying his face, which is trying to pull off an expressionless face. "We should really go now." Germany tries to separate himself from Italy.

"Oh, don't be silly," Japan says, walking over to Germany to help pry Italy off. "It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?"

Italy looks around warily after being separated from Germany as Japan heads down the right corridor. Prussia grins again and calls from behind Japan. "Be careful, Japan!"

"I know" Japan replies. "I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back." Japan leaves the other three alone. He can hear Italy whining to Germany already and Prussia laughing and teasing. Japan sighs, ignoring them. The noise they are making could attract half the world.

The corridor is as clean as the hallway. On Japan's left, there is a door in almost new condition. It appears everything in the mansion is almost new. Japan tries the door but it appears to be locked. He continues down the corridor, the others' voices fading completely.

Japan finds himself in a kitchen. It is a big room, the counters only taking up a small part at the back with cabinets behind them. There is also a doorway in the corner, which won't open. Japan looks over the counters briefly, noting the newness again. Japan then finds the source of the smash on the floor next to the counter.

"The plate is… broken," Japan says, pointing out the obvious to no one but himself. "I have to be careful not to hurt myself." Japan carefully picks up the pieces although, for some unknown reason, he keeps a sharp ceramic shard for himself. Japan quickly checks the cabinets just in case although the food he finds in them… he probably shouldn't eat it.

Japan decides it was about time he returns to the rest of his group so he walks back to where he had left them to find they were gone! "Did they leave, after all?" Japan silently looks around just to make sure. "How regrettable."

Japan walks over to the front door to leave, only to find it won't open. "Strange…" Japan mutters, frowning. Japan decides to have a look around to see if they went to explore the mansion. He goes straight to the back of the mansion. He sees a door on his right but it won't open either. He goes along a bit further and enters some Japanese style rooms. The rooms are mostly empty apart from a few items of no interest, although Japan does find a note on top of a small box. It reads, "Fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the first aid kit in the drawer on the second floor." Japan looks puzzled, unsure what to make of the note.

Japan leaves the Japanese rooms and returns to the hallway. He heads down the left corridor and tries a door on his right, which seems to be locked. A lot of doorways won't open it seems… Japan continues walking and went round the corner.

Standing there is a giant grey butt naked figure. Its body looks normal enough but its head is big in comparison. Japan is about to exclaim something but then he thinks to himself, "Stay calm, don't let it know I'm here…" The thing disappears through a door and Japan lets out the breath he was holding and risks speaking, "Wha… What was that, just now?" Japan takes a deep breath and heads to the door and places a hand on the handle. He takes a few breathes and twists it. Japan blinks a few times when the door doesn't open. "I… Maybe I'm getting tired…" Japan rubs his eyes and turns away from the door and goes into a room on his left.

Japan looks around. He sees he has entered the bathroom. It is dull compared to the rest of the mansion. The floor is all grey, although the area for the toilet is tiled white and grey. He peers into the mirror over the sink but it is covered in so much dust that Japan can barely see himself in it. He looks inside a small cupboard on the wall, only to succeed in finding more dust. He has a look at the toilet briefly and decides it is just an ordinary toilet.

Japan decides there is nothing worthwhile there and leaves the bathroom. He returns to the hallway and heads upstairs. There are six rooms on this floor. Japan turns left and goes straight coming to two doors opposite each other. Japan first tries the door on the left and sighs. "Of course it's locked," he says after turning the handle. "I have a feeling most of these doors will be locked." He turns to the door behind him and tries that handle. "Wouldn't be surprised if this one-" The door opens when Japan twists the handle causing him to go silent and blink for a moment.

Japan goes inside the room, a bit more curious than before. He looks around the room for a moment. His eyes fall upon a television to his left. "What's this doing here? This looks brand new." Japan sweeps the dust off the television and tries the power button. The television stays inactive. "Doesn't seem to work," Japan says, turning away to scan the room. Japan notices something else on the bed and walks over. Japan picks up the object, saying, "Is this not… Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?" Japan shrugs, examining the whip; it is quite worn from use. He puts it in his back pocket to keep for Germany.

Japan leaves the room and goes to the front of the house. One of the rooms there opens, and Japan finds another new looking television. He goes to check the last door which is right of the stairs. It isn't very unusual except for the curtain in the corner. Japan doesn't like the look of it but curiosity gets the better of him. He approaches the curtain cautiously, hearing something from behind it. Japan takes the edge the curtain and breathes in deeply. He yanks the curtain away, pulling out the shaking figure. Japan turns, ready to attack, only to realize it is Germany.

"G… Germany!" Japan stands, shocked, looking at the painfully pale Germany.

"CLACLACLACLACLA" is all Germany can answer with. His arms grip around himself tightly.

"…" Japan frowns, not used to this trembling Germany. "Germany, where are the others?" Japan asks. Germany just continues shaking. Japan frowns and sighs. "You look… shaken. I'll go get you something to drink," he says. Germany nods and shuffles back behind the curtain. Japan sighs again and rubs his forehead in annoyance. He decides to try the kitchen first. Seems like the most suitable place to find water.

Japan makes his way back to the kitchen. He walks over to the tap and turns it. No water. He turns it again just to check. He frowns and examines the tap. He can't figure out why the tap isn't working. Japan sighs and remembers the bathroom he had been in earlier. He makes his way to the bathroom and looks around. His eyes rest upon the toilet. "Well… This IS water too," muss Japan. "… Let's not be so hasty." Japan turns away from the toilet and spots the bathroom tap. "Maybe I can get water here?" Japan turns the tap and out comes a fountain of water. "Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken." He collects the water in a bottle and puts the cap back on. Japan looks more closely at the water. It looks like water although it may not be called water. It might be dangerous. Fatally dangerous. And yet, it is the only water source in the mansion apart from the toilet. And somehow Japan thinks the nations won't be drinking from there anytime soon.

Japan returns upstairs to the shaking curtain without incident. "Germany, I brought you some water." Germany pushs the curtain open and looks out. He looks a little calmer. "Drink it, and try to calm down a little," Japan says, offering the bottled water to Germany. "Here. It's not filtered though."

Germany takes a swallow and makes a face. "Is that… really water?"

Japan frowns. "Judging by its colour… Probably." Although he isn't too sure about his answer and it shows through his voice.

"I see…" Germany replies. He continues drinking anyway; he is really thirsty. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you." Germany comes out from behind the curtain and wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"That's good to hear," Japan says, smiling now as Germany has some colour back in his cheeks. "So, where are the others?"

"I'm… not sure," Germany answers, with a falling heart. "At any rate, we ran for our lives… And those two went in different directions… I think." Germany is clearly upset. "Sorry, just… give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right," Japan says, nodding slightly. "I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest."

"Sorry… Oh, by the way, I found this when I was running," Germany says, reaching into his pocket. "Maybe it can be of some use to you?" Germany produces a key and drops it into Japan's open hand. Germany goes back behind the curtain and leaves Japan alone.

Japan leaves the room and decides to find where the key unlocks. Japan checks a few doors and finally finds the door it unlocks. It is on the first floor down the right hand hallway. It is the only door on the left. Japan unlocks the door and little does he realize he has to prepare for something unexpected.


	2. Finding Friends Part One

Japan unlocks the door using the key he got from Germany. He leaves it in the door, not feeling comfortable with locking it again. He walks into the room and suddenly gets this feeling, this feeling something is there. Pounding in Japan's starts, he begins getting anxious. He knows something is here but what? What is here? Japan rubs his forehead and looks up. His eyes widen. Is that… That grey Thing? No, it can't be. He shakes his head, thinking himself insane for thinking a monster could be roaming the rooms and corridors of the mansion.

He heads forward and looks around just to make sure and it appears that the Thing is gone. "If it was ever there to begin with" Japan mutters. He notes that this place is a library, with not too many books. He goes and has a looks at a couple of book shelves. He mutters to himself quietly, "There are so many books here. If I weren't in such a hurry, I would definitely leaf through them." He thinks for a moment and comes to a conclusion. "Well… Just one won't do any harm, right?" Japan leafs through one book and reads something about a skill called Dismissal. It sounds familiar to Japan. He notes it in the back of his mind and continues to look around.

He wanders over to the table near the corner. It's covered in notes and paper. There's a couple of books on the table too and a… rice ball? "T-this is… An ordinary rice ball?" Japan says, picking it up. He puts it away in his pocket. He suddenly hears fast foot steps. What is that? The pounding and anxious feeling comes back. He turns and there, right there, is that Thing.

It's even scarier from the front and when it's coming right at you, its eyes full of murderous intent. Japan stumbles back and realises, this is not a dream. This Thing is real. He unsheathes his katana, ready to fight with all his strength, if necessary. He runs to the door, the Thing following his every moves. But just as he reaches the door, the Thing's shadow looms over Japan. He turns and slashes his katana at the Thing. It stumbles back and Japan takes that moment to open the door. That is, if it wasn't locked. "Th-the key… Oh, no… It's gone," Japan panics. He turns around to face the looming figure. No way out.

"I'll have to fight then," Japan says, holding his katana in a graceful pose. He pauses for a moment and the Thing reaches for him. He chooses that moment to attack. Moving swiftly under the arm of the Thing, Japan slashes at the abs of it and continues running forward. He has to find the key. The Thing falls on one knee behind him but quickly recovers. It is soon after Japan again. He runs from it and looks around frantically, always keeping away from that Thing. He finally finds the key at the back of the library. "I found it! It's the key! I have to get out of here now!" Japan exclaims. The Thing looks at him with his deep black hole eyes through the gaps between the book shelves and Japan looks back. He doesn't think his heart has raced this fast for years. Or has he ever been so scared.

Japan runs as fast as he can to the door and unlocks it quickly, hearing the footsteps of the Thing approach slowly. Japan slams the door shut and doubles over, panting. "What… What on earth was THAT thing?" He says and then realises. How did the key get over there in the first place? He left the key in the door for that very reason. Strange. He looks back at the room and wonders. Is that Thing still there?

He listens closely for the Thing but can hear nothing. Very strange. He places a hand on the door and then pushes it open again. Nothing. The Thing is gone. The only evidence that it was ever there is the slash mark on the floor from Japan's attack. And a key. He goes over to it and picks the key up. "A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that Thing dropped it during our fight." He reads the inscription on the key. "Fourth floor? I should head there next. I have to find the others as soon as possible."

He takes his leave of the library and heads straight for the fourth floor. There's only two doors on this floor. Japan tries both with the key and finds the second one opens, and he enters. There's a curtain pulled across a space in the corner, and in the other corner, a bookcase is away from the wall slightly. There are also a couple of tables but nothing of interest. He goes to inspect the bookcase. He pulls it away from the corner and in the wall is a white blob. Its sky blue eyes look up at Japan from its position. It has glasses on and a weird tick blonde strand of hair, standing up on end.

"Oh, a mochi," Japan says, smiling. "Are you stuck?" He gives it tug and it doesn't move. He then tries to pull with all his might but he suddenly loses his grip and falls back onto the floor. "Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this." He stands up and wipes off his uniform. "Poor thing… I think Germany might be able to get you out though. I wonder if he would come here for that?" He goes silent for a moment. "Then again, maybe _I _will have to drag _him_ out… No. Anyway, I'll ask him." He sighs and then heads back to the second floor to Germany's hiding place.

When Japan enters the room, he sees the curtain has been replaced with an iron door. He thinks to himself, "What…? Was that door here before?" He wanders over, inspecting it suspiciously. "Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though…"

"Um… Germany?" Japan says, knocking on the door. "Do you have a minute?"

Japan hears movement, followed by a voice. "Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?"

"You see," Japan begins. "There's a mysterious mochi stuck in the wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…"

More movement. "I see. Okay, I'll go get it out. I just have one favour to ask you, though."

Japan raises an eyebrow in wonder. "Sure, if it's something I can do."

"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that THING shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?" Japan rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"What a coincidence. Actually, I found your whip a while ago," he says.

The only reply he got was "oh."

"Wait, I'll pass it to you," Japan pushes out the door slightly, to be met with resistance. Germany puts out a hand and Japan places the whip in it, in slight confusion. "It was lying on the bed next door," he says, retracting his hand.

"Oh, I see…" Germany says, fear obvious in his voice, although Japan ignores this. "Erm… Thank you."

"Not at all. I only found it by chance after all. Now let's go to the fourth floor-" Japan is interrupted by a frightened voice.

"Ah! Japan, I'm sorry but…"

Japan sighs. "Yes? What is it?" It appears this will be very difficult to get Germany out of there.

"Ah, I'm really, really sorry, but… Actually I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything for me to eat?" After hearing those words, Japan is ready to throw a rage and drag Germany out of their but he keeps his cool.

Japan takes a deep breath before saying, "To eat… I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that can be used as an ingredient either."

"I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?"

For a moment, Japan blinks at the iron door before exclaiming, "Wh… Whaaaaat?" He blinks again, close to losing his cool. "Th-That's impossible! How could I possibly find any food in this place?"

Germany begins begging from the other side of the door. "Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

After a moment of silence, Japan finally sighs. "Alright. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy anyway."

"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No. But he should be fine. Somehow," Japan says. He knew Prussia had taken his 'trusty' sword. Maybe Prussia can fight off that Thing with it.

"Sorry for all the trouble," Germany says, pushing the iron door ajar again. "Oh, by the way, take this with you."

The thoughts going through Japan's mind right now go along the lines of 'A drink? And beer, at that?' But instead Japan says, "Ah, thank you. I'll be going now then."

"Okay, thanks" is the only reply Japan gets before noise starts behind the door. Just what on earth is Germany doing in there?

He looks at the beer and the rice ball. Why is he carrying this stuff anyway? Surely it'll just weigh him down? Unless… 'This is like an RPG? And this stuff heals me?' Japan's eyes sparkled then suddenly dimmed. "No, impossible. Just impossible.' He shakes his head and begins searching the place again.

After a while, he begins running out of places to go and ends up heading down the corridor towards the bathroom. But as he turns the corner, he sees a scary sight.

That door by the bathroom. The one he had seen that Thing go into. That door… is open.


	3. Finding Friends Part Two

Th… The door's open… But, isn't that where that Thing went in? Japan's head starts throbbing again and he rubs his forehead in pain. "I'll investigate in a moment…" He turns left and heads into the bathroom. "Not that I'll find food here but- Huh?" The toilet is actually glowing. Right before Japan's eyes. That isn't normal, and to top it off, something is seemingly rising from the toilet.

It is a ghost figure, not clear at all. "Hello, nation," the figure speaks with a calm windy voice. "I am a spirit. I'm not too sure about how I got here but I'm bound here by magic. I guess," the figure appears to slouch. "I guess I'll give you a helping hand. Insert some Heta into the toilet and you can get some items!" The figure smiles that is, if it even has a mouth. "Some items will make you feel better and some will give you an extra boost of power to use strong attacks! But of course it's your choice. You don't appear to believe me." And it's true. Japan's face is one of disbelief. He shakes his head, hoping to make these 'visions' disappear.

"You're really there?" Japan says, after the figure not disappearing, no matter what he did.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Now insert some Heta and get some items! Oh, and some advice; I protect this room. If you ever need to run, head here if you can. It'll be safe. I think." The figure chuckles and fades away.

Japan pulls out the coins he found after his fight with that Thing. He decides this must be Heta. He drops some in and, as if by magic, some items appear in Japan's hands; a couple more beers and rice balls. "This is like an RPG," he mutters to himself and leaves the bathroom.

A thud from his right makes him feel feelings of anxiety and fear. He looks to the open door. He swears he sees something but he can't be sure. Maybe, just maybe, that Thing's still in there? He takes a few cautious steps towards the open door. He takes a deep breath and walks in. The pounding starts for a third time. Heavy breathing is coming from somewhere else in the small pitch black room.

Japan runs his hand over the wall next to him quickly, his heart beating faster and faster. "Wow, it's pitch black in here. Where's the light switch?" he thinks to himself. His fingers hit something and grip onto a small switch. He flicks it up.

A shadow looms over Japan for a second time and he slowly looks up. The Thing looks down with uncaring holes which swallow all emotion. It slowly smiles, baring its sharp jagged teeth; rows and rows of deadly weapons glinting at the nation and soon to bring his death.

Japan is about to turn to run when he hears a soft click behind him. He begins to panic and turns to try the handle but no matter how many times he tries to turn the handle, the door won't open.

A droning voice speaks behind him. "YoU… Won't… ESc… aPe…" That voice rings through Japan's head and his eyes widen. He's really going to die if he doesn't do anything. He's really going to… "DiE…" A clawed hand reaches for Japan as he turns around, his heart racing at impossible paces.

The clawed hand approaches fast, Japan ducks; the claws scratch the door, making it make a horrible sound like a cat dying. He thinks with haste and goes for his katana but the Thing is quicker this time. It claws at his waist, separating Japan and his katana. He slides back a little, his side bleeding from a single cut. He puts a hand to it and notices the bleeding's not severe. A claw sweeps past the side of his face, leaving a cut on his cheek. Japan grimaces and looks right into the Thing's unblinking eyes. He blinks at it. They both freeze for a moment.

Then a few things happen at once. Japan lurches straight forward at the Thing, jumping up on its shoulder, while it throws its other clawed hand at where Japan once was, smashing the tiles on the floor. Japan slides over the shoulder of it and quickly grabs his katana, pulling it out of its sheath. He turns face-to-face with the Thing; its hand bleeding ever so slightly from smashed tiles. He strikes forward at the face, hoping to damage it when the lights go out at the sound of a soft click.

Japan panics, his thoughts going out of control. "It turned the light off?" he thinks, in a panic. "Is it going to…?" The lights suddenly come back on and the Thing… is gone. "What?" Japan says out of surprise. He looks around frantically and then tries to open the door. It opens with ease. "It's gone…" he mutters, confused. He shakes his head, remembering his objective. "I'm worried about Italy. I'd better hurry." He takes a brief look around the room.

It appears he was fighting in a small wash room; the only remaining evidence, apart from Japan's injuries, being the smashed tiles to the right of the door and the claw marks upon the door and frame. Next to a wash tub, there's a low table and there lies a key upon it. He picks the key up and sees yet another inscription upon this one. "Bedroom" it reads. "I guess I should find where this unlocks," Japan says, leaving the wash room. Before searching, Japan purchases more rice balls and beers from the… magic toilet and restores his well being and power as best as possible. He cleans up his injuries a little too, wrapping a bandage round his waist and putting a plaster on his cheek.

Japan decides to try all the locked doors on the second floor to begin with. To his surprise, the key unlocks the door at the front of the house on the left. Japan pushes it open and walks in, closing the door behind him. Due to all these encounters with that Thing, he locks the door behind him for good measure and this time puts the key in his pocket. He looks over the room. It's yet another plain bedroom, although between the two beds, a silver-grey haired figure has its back to Japan. Prussia.

Japan walks over. As he's walking up behind Prussia, Japan's footsteps alert him. He turns around swiftly, pulling out a rusty broad sword and swipes at Japan. "Who's there?" Prussia shouts. Japan holds his hands up in defence.

"Woah!" Japan shouts in surprise. "C-calm down! It's me!" Fear shakes his voice.

Prussia lowers his sword, his uniform losing the creases as he relaxes. "Oh, it's you, Japan. Ah…" he mutters as he realizes. "Sorry."

Japan lowers his hands and speaks, "Are you alright?"

Prussia pales as he remembers. "Th-There was a monster! I saw it! A stark-naked giant the colour of a rotten scone!" Apparently the only and best comparison Prussia could think of. Japan goes silent, knowing what he speaks of, no matter the comparison. Prussia seems to take Japan's thoughtful look as disbelief. "It's true! We all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!"

Japan nods. "Yes, I know."

"Before I knew it, I wound up here, and locked the door. Those two… I don't know where they went," Prussia says. He shakes his head gently, giving a little laugh. "Am I making any sense?"

Japan nods again. "Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it too." Japan feels a shiver go down his back.

"What the hell is that THING?" Prussia shouts, fear crossing his face briefly before he covers it up. "O… Oh! What happened to the others?" Fear rises up again and nothing can push it away.

"Please, calm down," Japan sighs. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?"

His unexpected question shocks Prussia a little to get his head level again. "What? Well… Now that you mention it, I _am _a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

Japan shakes his head. "No, but I can go get you some. Would you like me to?"

"Yeah…" Prussia says straight away then rethinks his answer. "No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?"

"Germany is on the same floor. He claimed he was hungry." Doubt is apparent across Japan's face. "But… I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea where he could be?" He looks hopeful.

"What?" Prussia exclaims loudly, before quietening down. "Italy's missing? Do you think he was attacked by that monster?"

"We can't be 100% sure…" Japan says, pushing his hair back. Something is sending chills up his spine. "But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow.

"All right! Then I'll look for him too!" Prussia grins. "But first, let's go where West is. What's he doing anyway?"

Japan sighs again. "He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?"

"Something to eat…" Prussia muses. He suddenly remembers and throws his sword onto the bed and shoves his hands into his pockets, searching. "Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while I was running away." Prussia pulls out some mushrooms; they look a bit squashed. "Will that do?" Prussia grins again.

"That should do," Japan replies, taking the mushrooms and putting them away.

"Alright! Then let's-" Prussia suddenly stops talking. His grin falters and he frowns.

"What's the matter?" Japan looks confused and looks around.

"Don't you hear the sound of… something…" Prussia gulps. "Getting closer?" Both go silent before Prussia speaks up again. "Hey, say… If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of its sheath." Prussia picks his sword back up before sneering, "If you don't want to be eaten, that is." Although he sounds like he's trying to joke, the fear is obvious in his voice.

"Agreed," Japan says, drawing his katana.

Sure enough, the foot steps slowly get louder and louder. Fear and worry begin making the two of them sweat a little. They approach the door slowly, side-by-side, when suddenly, TWIST, TWIST. The door's handle twists rapidly. It appears it can't open the locked door. Prussia and Japan both shudder as the twisting stops.

They both wait a few moments more before Prussia asks, "…Is it gone?"

"Yes, probably," Japan says, although, he can't get rid of this eerie feeling crawling under his skin.

"Alright. That was a little scary, but now we should join West," Prussia says, straightening himself up. "Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" Prussia grins again but doesn't sheathe his sword.

Japan doesn't sheathe his katana either. "Indeed." He walks forward, Prussia close behind, and unlocks the door. They both exit the room to come face-to-face with the most recent horror.

The Thing approaches quicker than before and strikes right towards Japan. He jumps to his left, trapping himself, while Prussia jumps to the right. "Whoa!" Prussia shouts, as he falls onto his back but quickly getting up again. "I thought it was gone!"

Japan just replies calmly, "Apparently not." He lifts his katana and charges head first at the Thing. It moves back quickly but, not quick enough to dodge. Japan strikes its face, causing its blood to spill slowly out. The Thing throws Japan back into the dead end before turning to Prussia.

Its black blood slowly drips down its face. "The more I look at it, the scarier it looks!" He begins shaking a little. "I can't use my awesome techniques like this! Do something!" He stumbles back as the Thing slowly thuds towards him. He swings his sword without aim, cutting one of the Thing's arms lightly.

"Good grief," Japan thinks, rubbing the back of his head. He brings his hand back round to see small traces of blood. He sighs, getting more and more annoyed. He gets back up and charges at the back of the Thing. "I'm sick of looking at you!" He shouts, slashing his katana right from the Thing's lower right back to its left shoulder. It stumbles forward and falls on one knee. Japan quickly runs round.

Prussia grabs his arm. "Japan, run!" The Thing is already up and throwing its clawed hand at the two of them. They jump back and then Prussia pulls Japan and runs towards the top of the stairs. Japan then grabs Prussia.

"This way! Come in, quick!" He pulls Prussia into the room where Germany and his iron door are and they hide under the bed together. They hear foots steps come closer and closer. Prussia grips onto Japan's arm tightly while Japan is frozen to the spot. They both listen closely as they hear the foot steps walk away.

"He didn't try the door. Strange…" Prussia mutters. "Oh well, lucky for us!" He grins and Japan sighs. That was too close a call. The both crawl out from underneath the bed and Japan leads Prussia to the iron door, which looks more and more out of place, the more you look at it.

"This is the fortress where Germany is," Japan says, gesturing to the door.

Prussia smirks and laughs loud. "It's pretty solid. Hey West!" He knocks on the door. "Japan told me you were hungry! D'you want some mushrooms?"

Hurried movement is heard from behind the door. "Is that you, Prussia? Are you alright?" The door opens and Germany stumbles out, looking a mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Prussia sneers, ruffling Germany's hair. "But I have bad news. Italy's still missing! And we have to help a mochi."

Germany flattens his hair. "Hm, alright. I'm done here, so we can go now." He closes the door behind him.

"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor!" Prussia says excitedly. He's about to race out when his brother stops him.

"Can we come back here once in a while?" He asks.

Japan nods, in unison with Prussia, before saying, "I don't mind but… do you actually like those narrow spaces?"

"Well, you could say I'm… used to them. There's a lot of room though," Germany says, glancing back.

"Oh…" is all Japan says.

Germany speaks up again, although he's looking down. "I… I really hope Italy is fine."

It all goes silent in the room until Prussia sighs as loud as possible. "Do you wanna leave now?" Germany sighs and nods, along with Japan. All three leave the room and head for the fourth floor for the mochi.

When they arrive, Japan shows Germany the mochi. Japan sits down at the chair by the table and watches. Prussia stands close by, cheering him on quietly. After five minutes, still nothing so in the end Japan speaks up, "Well?"

"It's stuck pretty deep," Prussia says, peering over his brother's shoulder. "Can you do it, West?"

Germany yanks and pulls from different directions making weird sounds, before he finally lets go and falls back. "Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands; maybe if I had some kind of tools."

"A tool?" Japan says. "Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around." He gets up and gives his uniform a little sweep.

"Yeah, I'd be really thankful if you could find something useful," Germany says.

Prussia leans against the wall casually. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it."

Germany tries again with even more might than before. A vein on his forehead pulses slightly and his arms strain themselves as much as possible.

"Awesome face," Prussia states.

"Well then I'll be going on ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good," Japan says.

Prussia perks up. "I think I'll go too. Actually I haven't looked around very much," Prussia says, before grinning and chuckling. "Might as well do some exploration!"

Germany looks over to Japan and Prussia. "Thanks."


	4. The Allies

Japan leaves the room and decides he should now try to find Italy as well as a tool. He first checks the other door on the same floor to find it's open. He looks around to see two beds on one side of the room with an odd lump, covered by a sheet, next to them. In the middle, there are three crates and against the wall there are more bookcases. But in the far corner, there's a lever, with a note pinned on the wall beside it. Japan quickly searches the room, finding a piece of paper on the crates. One edge is torn, suggesting there's a second. There are two coloured boxes upon the paper. On the back it says "Paper B" with the following note "Just because it's a B doesn't mean there's also an A." He shrugs and folds it into his pocket.

He wanders over to the lever next and kneels down to read the note. It reads:

"_Up is Heaven._

_Middle is Earth._

_Down is Hell."_

Japan reads the note again, just to make he had read it correctly. He turns to the lever and thinks "Well, if up is Heaven, then it would be paradise. So we'll get out of here. But…" He pauses before moving the lever. "But that means death. So… I can't put it up… How about down? If I move it that way… well, we're already in Hell I guess. So I think I'll…" He pushes the lever down and the room seems to shake a little. "Ah, it broke," he mutters before he turns around to see the lump has moved to the side, revealing broken floorboards. The floorboards are almost broken through completely. He walks over and stands on them. He stomps a foot. Nothing. He jumps once and still nothing and so he jumps a few times until…

The floor gives way, and Japan falls. To his death? No. He lands square on his feet, jolts being sent up his legs and he cries out silently in pain, before shaking his legs to get the feeling back in them. He then takes a look around. The room is the purest of whites; white wooden floorboards, white walls and even a white piano in the middle of the room. A few bookcases stand at the back of the room, also white, along with a couple of drawers; all white.

Japan approaches the piano and trails his fingers along the keys. "It's an ordinary piano…" He presses a single key and then mutters, "Maybe I can play something?" He begins pressing the keys to a recently new song that he enjoys a fair bit. Once he plays the final note, he frowns. "It's not off-tune, even if it has probably been here for years," he says.

He takes his leave of the piano room and comes out on the third floor. He now knows where he is. He decides to head over to the opposite door to see if it's open now; and it is. He looks around and spies a wandering auburn-haired nation. "Italy!" Japan exclaims, shocked to see him.

"Japan!" Italy exclaims back, turning in Japan's direction. "You're okay!" He runs over, almost jumping with joy.

"Yes, thank God," Japan says, nodding. "Somehow."

Italy then begins explaining what happened, "Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream," Italy's voice quietens a little. "You… heard him, didn't you?"

Japan shakes his head, "No, not at all…"

"I see," Italy says. "Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and we left you behind." Italy lowers his head. "I'm sorry Japan… But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we spilt up while running away."

Japan shakes his head again, "No need to apologize. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me…" He goes silent and looks up and starts talking to himself. "Still… what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and windows can't be opened. Our cell phones won't work either."

"Yep. It looks like we're locked up," Italy sighs deeply. "But I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine," Japan states quickly. "But… you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wandering around the mansion…"

"Well… When that monster appeared," Italy begins to admit, hanging his head in shame. "I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but… well; both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too." Italy raises his head, smiling. "So, I figured _someone_ needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt!" He giggles a little before continuing. "And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"

"That makes sense," Japan says, looking around warily; he just felt a chill go down his spine. "I was startled at first too, but after seeing everyone so flustered, I felt oddly calm."

Italy stops grinning and frowns a little. "So, what happened to Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?"

Japan sighs; wanting to know why this feeling won't go away. "I've found them. They're on the fourth floor but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible."

Italy grins again, beginning to jump from foot to foot. "Ah, okay! Let's go together then! I found some stuff while I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you." Italy begins searching in a small bag, hooked on his waist. He hands Japan some more rice balls, beer and some Heta too. He then pulls out pasta. "I also made pasta~ You can have that, too!" He hands Japan the pasta and Japan sighs; wondering where he made the pasta. He eats it anyway, feeling much better now after his fall from the fourth floor into the piano room.

As they walk out the room, Japan begins explaining what has happened already. Meanwhile, Italy is searching in his bag and pulls out a Bible. Japan thinks that it's just a safe keep for Italy and continues on up the stairs. The two of them come to the room where Germany and Prussia are when Japan stops. That pounding feeling is back.

Italy reacts first and opens the door, grinning like an idiot. He walks in and freezes. Japan rushes in behind and freezes on the spot. Both of their eyes widen in fear. That Thing is standing at the back of the room, leaving Germany trapped. Prussia is using the table to stay standing. His arm is bleeding slightly through a massive tear in his sleeve.

Italy screams out first, unable to contain himself. "AAAACK! Japan! The Thing! It's the Thing!" Italy clenches the Bible in his hand, taking a step back into the wall. He then shakes his head and stands forward, tall, ready to fight.

Prussia sighs loudly and shouts, "You came too soon!" before he lunges at the Thing with his sword but it grabs his sword and throws it back, with Prussia. Germany tries to attack with his whip but from his position, it's impossible to attack properly. Prussia shouts out to Japan, "Japan! Take Italy with you and run!"

Germany notices Italy and shouts to him, "Italy! You're alright!" The Thing lunges at Germany but Prussia jumps in the way in time to deflect it. Germany's forehead is bleeding slightly and his face is twisted in fear.

"G-Germany…" Italy stutters out in fear. "Your face looks weird…"

"Me and West will take care of this!" Prussia shouts, pushing back the Thing a fair bit, away from the corner. "Just go, quickly!"

Neither Japan nor Italy react at all and just watch as the Thing lunges again and is pushed back again. Prussia shouts again, "Japan!"

"My, my…" Japan says, looking to Italy. "I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all." Italy looks back confused.

Prussia blinks at him. "Huh? Hey, Italy! Take-"

Italy interrupts him, finally figuring out what Japan is doing. "I suddenly got deaf too!"

Germany turns his back to the Thing to shout at Italy. "Italy! You-"

Japan begins to take out his katana. "Isn't this nostalgic? Once again, I draw my sword in the name of the Axis." He holds it firmly in two hands and smirks a little.

Germany goes silent and stares as Italy says, "Now that you mention it; we've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it~" He giggles quietly, opening his bible.

Germany's face drops a little as he says quietly, "Italy… Japan…"

Japan begins walking forward to the Thing, away from Italy. "It is my honourable duty to fight along with you. Let's go, Italy."

Italy stutters a reply. "Y-yeah." The Thing then looks away from Prussia and Germany; who are still cornered. It turns slowly and takes one slow step before suddenly running quickly. Japan lifts his sword to defend Italy. Prussia and Germany quickly run up behind the Thing.

Prussia shouts, "Leave them alone!" before jumping up as high as he can and bringing the rusty sword down upon its shoulder. The Thing just pushes Prussia back and reaches for Italy. Japan slashes upwards at its hand and it recoils a little. It looks about.

Germany is keeping his distance, brandishing his whip. Prussia is holding himself up on the wall, his head now bleeding slightly. Japan is standing in front of Italy, who is muttering something. The Thing roars unexpectedly and all of them freeze in fear except for Italy who shouts out an unusual word. He lifts his hand and it glows a little, blinding the Thing. It stumbles back towards Prussia who just stares. Prussia screams in panic and jumps out the way as it falls back, almost squishing him.

"You did not just hear me, the Awesome One, scream, okay?" He says, looking at the others. Japan sighs, ignoring him and runs forward as the Thing begins standing again. He lunges forward and slashes sideways with his katana. The Thing uses the wall for support. Japan bows forward, making his back flat as Prussia runs up behind. Prussia smirks, jumping on Japan's back and jumping high in the air. He lifts his trusty sword high in the air and brings it down upon the Thing's head.

Prussia lands on his feet, bending his knees a little. He doesn't look up as the black blood pours from the Thing's head. Some blood drips down onto Prussia as the Thing begins disappearing. He looks up just as the last of it is gone. Some of the Thing's blood slowly makes its way down the side of Prussia's face.

They all stare for a moment, none wanting to break the silence. Germany stares at the blood upon Prussia's silver-grey hair for a moment. Italy's gasping for breath loudly before he smiles a little. Prussia looks a bit dishevelled while Japan just sheathes his katana and pulls off his jacket. He throws his jacket to Prussia who catches it at the last moment.

"Why'd you give me this?" Prussia asks.

"To get the blood off your face and hair. It just doesn't… look right at all," Japan replies.

Prussia stares at the jacket then sighs. He uses it to wipe most of the blood off but his hair still has a black tinge to it. Not noticeable unless it was known what had happened.

While Prussia and Japan are getting the blood out the ex-nation's hair, Germany calls out, "Italy!" and he runs over quickly. Italy hugs Germany tightly before Prussia and Japan joins them again.

Japan then asks. "Are you hurt?"

Prussia suddenly turns on Japan. "The hell? You totally ignored what I said!" Japan sighs in reply.

"I thought the two of us alone could do something about it," Germany says, Italy still hugging him. "I'm sorry. You really helped. Are you okay too?"

Italy nods maniacally against Germany's chest. "Yep! I'm so relieved now! You two ran away really fast, so I'd been wondering what had happened to you."

"I am really glad that everyone is alright," Japan says, taking his jacket back; now covered in black blood. "Now, what are we going to do from here?"

They all go silent in thought. Prussia speaks up first. "The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is as safe as possible. Besides, if the four of us stick together, it won't be so scary."

Germany brightens up a little. "Good idea Prussia! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not spilt up, of course."

Italy parts from Germany and stands to attention, saluting. "Roger, captain!" he says, cheerily.

Japan then says, "Just wait a moment. I'm going to take another quick look around this room." Germany, Prussia and Italy nod, staying by the door, not quite in the room. Japan looks around, looking behind the curtain in the corner. He finds a wooden box lying inside. He picks it up and holds it under his arm. He briefly looks over the room for anything else then decides to leave but not before he apologizes to the poor mochi still in the wall. He leaves the room. "I found this wooden box. I'll take it with us for now." The other three nod and then they decide to try and find a safe room now.

They all walk along and check the other room on the fourth floor. Prussia approaches the lever, briefly reading the note. "Hey," he says. "Can I move this lever up? So to Heaven? We might be able to get out of here!"

Prussia's away to move the lever when Japan shouts out, "No! Heaven is death! I've already moved it to the bottom so try moving it to the middle." Prussia sighs and moves the lever to the middle.

Prussia then says, "Ah, it broke!" before something falls and there's a small thump behind Germany.

He turns around and sees a key on the floor that fell from the roof. He picks it up and reads the inscription. It reads "Second floor". Germany turns back to the group. "It unlocks somewhere on the second floor. Maybe we can have a safe room there?" The rest of the group nod to one another and head downstairs to the second floor.

Then they head to the last locked room on the second floor and find the lock and key to be a perfect match. They head into the room and look about. There are two double beds in the corner and a big table in the middle of the room. At the back, there's a massive fireplace. In the back left of the room, there are some drawers. Upon the very left one, there sits a clock. The hands are spinning around and around very fast. The ticking rings loudly through the room.

Italy stands near the fireplace with the box and Germany sits down at the table. Prussia's about to sit down when Italy speaks up, "Um, Prussia, Japan, is it possible if you could find some matches? For the fireplace?"

"Sure," Prussia replies, leading the way out. Japan follows close behind. They search all the rooms again. They start with the second floor rooms. When they go into one of the rooms, Prussia looks around very carefully. Including under the table, where he finds a box of matches. Japan and Prussia decide to head back as quick as possible.

Prussia hands Germany the matches. Japan locks the door behind them. Italy's placed the box on the table by now. Each of them sits down at the table.

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here, for now," Prussia says, putting his feet up on the table and leaning the chair back onto two legs. "We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside."

Japan nods in agreement. "It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose…" His words trail off as he thinks about the day's events.

"One night is good enough for me," Italy smiles from the other side of the table. "I'm really tired from running around."

"You're right," Germany says, crossing his arms across his chest and stretching his legs out underneath the table. "We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer…" Japan rolls his eyes and Prussia pumps his fist into the air in silent agreement.

"I'm a little cold too…" Italy says, rubbing his arms. "I wonder if it's because of this house?"

"We found the matches you asked for," Japan says. "There's enough firewood to last one night, so we can warm up."

"Hm, I'll do it then," Germany says, walking over to the fireplace, searching deep inside his pockets for the matches. He pulls them out and then kneels down. He strikes a match and holds it to the wood, hoping for it to catch fire. It takes a moment or two but he manages to start a small fire. It lights up the room a little as it appears to be getting dark out but the windows are bordered up so much, it's hard to tell.

"Oooh!" Prussia whistles. "That's nice, huh?"

"Yes," Japan agrees, nodding his head. "I feel much better now that we have some light. And now I'm not alone, either." Japan looks from one nation to another.

"Yeah!" Italy sings out smoothly. "But it was really scary at first! Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was me that the monster chased after!" Italy grins in victory and shuffles his weight from foot to foot.

Prussia leans forward and takes his feet off the table. "Yeah, you're right. I remember thinking 'No, not my precious Italy!'" Prussia mocks a fake worried expression and laughs a little to himself before continuing. "And then the monster and Italy both disappeared! And West had vanished too."

Germany leans on Prussia's chair and shivers a little. "I hate supernatural things! B-besides… it's not like I just ran and hid…" Japan raises his eyebrow and sighs while Germany shakes his head and continues his actual point. "Well, never mind. As long as we're all okay, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, exactly," Japan agrees. "Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on."

Italy's face falls. "Yeah, I searched the house for a way out but there really isn't any. Everything is locked… it's horrible!" Japan's face falls too in despair, hoping that maybe the windows are at least unlocked but it appears there are locked to everyone's dismay.

Germany sits down, frowning, his brother wearing the same expression. Germany then says, "I see. We can only conclude that the monster has really made us prisoners here. Though, having no way out is what really bothers me…"

"Indeed," Japan says. "I really wish I could go home. I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon."

"Me too! I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!" Italy moans.

"Um, hey," Prussia says, with an unusually serious tone. "You keep talking about a way out…" He fiddles with his fingers, perhaps out of nervousness. "If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves? Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war too? It's time to put that into practice now!"

Japan laughs a little, but with no feeling to it. "That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku."

"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do all I can to help too!" Italy says with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright," Germany says, smiling to himself a little. "So, the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that."

"Right," Japan says, nodding in agreement, along with everyone else. "Well, now, I don't know what time it is but let's sleep here tonight."

Slight horror crosses Italy's face as he looks at his watch. "My watch broke when I wasn't looking too!" The watch's hands are still and it no longer ticks.

Japan, Prussia and Italy all begin standing up to sleep when an idea hits Germany and he says, "Wait." The trio stops and turns back to face Germany. "Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep?" The three nations look at one another. "I think one of us should stay up to keep watch."

"You definitely have a point," Japan says. "So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?"

"Jan… ke?" Italy tries to pronounce the unusual word. "What are the rules?"

"Well, er…" Japan begins. "It's a very simple game. You play by showing three types of hand-signs…"

Prussia interrupts with "Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!" and jumps up out his seat.

Germany sighs and pulls Prussia back down. "Prussia, wait just a little."

Japan continues explaining the rules, Prussia complaining the whole way through. "…and rock beats scissors. You can throw rock, scissors or paper."

"Ah, it's a little like 'La Morra'. Okay, I got it, Japan! Let's do it!" Italy say cheerily, putting his hand in with Prussia's and Germany's.

"Let's go, then," Japan says, putting his hand in. "Jan… ken…"

The lonely Prussian stands near the two beds; taking pictures of their sleeping faces. Asleep are Germany, Italy and Japan. Germany's whip is lying on the floor near the bed; Italy is hugging his bible and his silly white flag. Japan is lying flat, both hands clutching his scabbard.

"Ah," Prussia says, watching them and walking over to the table. "Seriously, it's so fun being alone…" Prussia sits down with a huff and folds his arms across his chest. "But those three, they really are asleep." He sighs again, looking down. "If only I had my computer or something, then I could update my blog. All I can do now is take pictures of their sleeping faces…" He chuckles to himself and glances over to the trio. "It's just… their serious faces when they were playing janken… they looked awesome." He smiles. "I couldn't resist them." He goes silent, his eyes looking sad. He sniffs a little. And then shivers. "I'm kinda… cold. The fire is strong enough…" He gets up and looks to the fire and turns back around. A creepy sensation makes its way down his back and sends shiver down his spine. "What the hell? I just felt a chill run down my spine…"

He stays still, his eyes darting about. He hears thuds when suddenly the door's handle twists sharply, making a loud rattling sound ring through the room. He calls out, jumping back. He trips over his own feet and falls over. "L-look, this isn't funny. I'm just… hearing things, right?" He doesn't move off the floor out of fear. The door's handle twists again, Prussia's eyes widen in fear as he shouts at the door, terrified. "Th-there's no one here!" he shouts. "No one! Why aren't those three waking up, anyway? Can't they hear anything?"

The door's handle rattles as Prussia slides backwards into the wall. "Hah! Th-that's it! I've got it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!" Yet again, the door's handle twists and turns. The rattling makes Prussia jump and shake. He sighs. "I guess I can't do it. Right. I have no choice, then." He stands up, his bottom lip shaking but he smiles a little, trying to be brave. He's walks over to the door and glances at the sleeping trio and mutters, "Forgive me. It's tough being alone." He thinks for a moment and thinks about how it would feel to die when his eyes widen and he shouts out, "Shit! No! I won't die yet!" He places a hand on his sword's hilt and prepares to draw it, opening the door. And with a thud and a slash, Prussia disappears from the party of four and leaves it three.

_You can not easily set foot in that "mysterious mansion" in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly… Especially when there are no people there…_

Six more nations rest their eyes upon the mansion. Unknown to them, Japan, Germany, Italy and Prussia are presently locked inside. At the head of the group is America, an over excited and loud nation. His hair sits neatly except for one thick strand that sticks up. America is munching on a hamburger with one hand in the pocket of his bomber jacket. Unsure what is in the mansion, he'd asked everyone to bring something to fight with. He had taken his trusty Hero's pistol! Close by is France. He flicks his blonde hair, being the flirty nation he is. His other hand is sitting upon his waist near a fleuret; a type of fencing sword. He laughs a little. England is a little bit away from the group, flicking through a grimoire. He looks up, some of his spiky blonde hair falling across his eyes. He sighs, closing the grimoire and puts it into a small case attached to his belt. Russia is standing by China. Russia scarf is wrapped around his neck as normal and he has a big jacket too. He's carrying a metal pipe as normal. China has his ponytail on his shoulder for he has a spear strapped on his back. He sighs and leans to one said. Canada is standing behind them, holding a stuffed white polar bear. On his back he has a bow and a quiver of arrows.

China grins, "It's really here!"

England sighs, "I thought it was just a rumour… But it's actually here."

"This desolate feel gives it a rather nice touch," France says, smirking. "Don't you think?"

"I don't think it's very interesting though…" Canada speaks up.

America looks about, not noticing Canada as usual. "Did you hear a voice just now?"

"Oh America, you tease!" Russia chuckles. "We didn't hear anything, did we?"

Canada sighs. America speaks up again. "Still… it doesn't really look like a very fun place."

England squints at the house, feeling a very odd aura coming from the mansion. He doesn't like what he sees. He doesn't like what he feels.

"Well, why don't we have a little look and then go back?" Russia says, resting his pipe on his shoulder. "I think we can leave before nightfall."

"Yeah!" China agrees. "I don't want to stay too long, either!"

"Well then," France says in a smooth voice. "Shall we go in?"

"The rumours say that there are ghosts here, da?" Russia says. He looks to Canada and America, the two who are on the first floor with him. All three of them are standing in the hallway, near the stairs. "That's why nobody comes near the place…" Russia finishes, looking around.

"No wonder," America says. "It's such an eerie place."

"Huh?" Canada says quietly. "How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?"

"No, but it's a little…" America replies when he suddenly realizes something. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Um…" Russia begins. "They said they would leave the first floor to us, and then they went right up to the second floor."

America ponders for a moment. "Then we'll-" THUD. THUD. THUD. The footsteps approach quicker than any of the three can react.

Meanwhile upstairs, France says, "It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah but…" England says, looking around constantly. "Um, can we go now?"

France slides an arm round England's waist and leans close. "What's the matter, England? Are you scared?"

England squirms a little, trying to push France away. "O-of course not, you idiot! That's not it. It's just that this place is sort of…"

China sighs, watching the two argue a little. "This is totally silly. There are no ghosts here. You can go back."

"Hey," France says as China walks towards one of the doors. He lets go of England, to England's relief. "Are you going to look around on your own?"

"I'll just peek into this room here," China says. The room he is referring to is the room Japan, Italy, Germany and Prussia decided to spend the night. "It smells a little bad."

"What? Isn't that a little risky?" England says. "Hey, wait!"


	5. Gunshots

China stands at the fireplace room door, trying the handle. France and England watch from close by. China stands back with a huff. France speaks up, his hand moving to his fleuret. "I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…"

England's shoulders tense up as he stares at the door.

"You've been really quiet for a while now," France says to England, putting a hand on his shoulder. England ignores it and continues staring at the door intently. "What's wrong? Is there something strange here?"

England looks at France briefly. France sees concern and possibly even fright in England's eyes. England shakes his head and looks back to the door, which China is trying to open again. "No… There's nothing… or no one at all…"

"Russia and the others are on the first floor," China says, giving up on the door.

"Yes, I know that," England sighs, looking away from the door, fear still showing in his eyes. He shivers a little. "When I said there's no one here at all, I meant… How should I put it?" He frowns a little and ponders for a moment. "It feels… as though everything has been… consumed…"

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions?" France says, a little concerned for England. He looks to the door back to England's worried face. "If even illusions have been consumed, maybe we really should keep out."

"I agree," China says, walking towards the stairs, and stopping to turn to the other two. "In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?" China asks England, using the name he normally uses.

"I don't really want to stay on this floor," England answers, thankful for the offer. "I'll go upstairs, too."

"What, you're leaving me here alone?" France says, doing a dramatic pose. England hits him over the back of the head and France chuckles. "Well, then, when you're done checking out upstairs, we'll meet again here."

"Alright," China says. "Then we'll leave the second floor to you."

"30 minutes should be enough," England says, heading towards the stairs. "Don't fall asleep on us, France."

France laughs. "You can trust me. Well, see you later," France says in a silky tone and walks away to another room.

China calls after him, "Are you going to start from that room over there?"

France turns around and speaks back. "Oui. That room is bad news, isn't it? I'll leave it for later!"

France walks off into another; the one where Japan found Prussia in fact. England turns to China and says, "Let's go quickly. If we make America wait, he won't shut up about it." England turns to go but China grabs his arm and looks at England with worry.

"You look pale," he says, his voice heavy with worry. "You really hate it here, don't you?" China lets go of England and walks ahead.

England mutters quietly, "I never thought I would envy people who can't 'See' so much…" He sighs heavily and turns around to head to the stairs.

As he walks up to China, China asks, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

England puts on a straight expressionless face, masking his fear completely and says, "Nothing." The two of them then ascend to the third floor.

England and China both head into a library; the one where Japan had previously found Italy. England says out loud without thinking. "So many books. Japan would feel more at home."

China sighs from behind him. "I wish I was with Japan instead."

England turns to China. "Even I would prefer him over you. That reminds me, has he replied yet?"

"Replied to what?" China says, a bit confused. "Oh, you mean that message I sent him? Last time I checked, I was out of range."

"Oh, me too," England says, sighing. "Maybe the reception is bad? If Japan also wants to come over, that would be a problem. We should leave."

"I don't think he wants to come though…" China says quietly, looking over his shoulder. The two of them decide to leave and try the other door on the floor. They walk into a piano room.

England approaches the piano while China heads to the bookcases. England mutters under his breath. "There is something about this room that is bothering me." China declares there's nothing of interest and leads England out and they head to the fourth and final floor. They head into the first door they come to.

China looks at the bookcases again while England inspects a note. "Wait, what?" He turns to China and reads out the note. "Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is Hell huh?" China and England both shrug and England turns to the lever again. "Better not move it down then…" He tries to move the lever up but it appears the lever is broken. "It's broken," England says to China. China sighs and leads them out the room.

The two of them head into the final room and look around. England walks in after China and instantly recognizes the chair at the back at the room. "Oh! This is-"

China interrupts England, without realizing. "What a creepy chair. It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere." The designs upon the chair are creepy to say the least. The cushions are red velvet but what makes it interesting is the gold used for the legs and lining and the writing. The writing is in a foreign language that China can't understand; but England can. England looks away. That's when he sees the bookcase away from the corner.

England walks over to find the mochi, still stuck in the wall. "What's that… thing?"

China walks over. "I don't think it's very important for now. Let's leave it alone." He walks away towards the door. England looks to the mochi then follows.

"Well," England says. "We've come all the way to the fourth floor, but… everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible, though."

"The bad feeling still isn't gone," China says, walking out the room; England close behind. "Let's go back to France and go home!"

"Yeah. Well, Let's-" England begins. A loud bang cuts England off and the two of them freeze at the top of the stairs. Several more bangs ring loud and clear through the house as if someone is panicking and can't stop. England says quietly. "That sound…"

"Is it the sound of America's pistol?" China asks, looking at England's worried face. "He fired a lot."

"That means something must have happened, right?" England says, a bit frightened to go downstairs now.

"In a place like this?" China says, doubting England's thoughts. "Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?"

England feels a little reassured and nods. "Oh, well, they do get carried away when they mess around with each other…"

China then doubts what he just said. "No… I feel that it's something different from messing around…" A chill makes its way down China's spine and he looks over his shoulder again. "Anyway, let's join France and go see what happened."

"If you insist," England says plainly. The two of them make their way back to the second floor to wait for France.

"15 minutes…" England says. He sighs and lolls his head back. "Isn't France coming?"

"What's the meaning of this?" China frowns. "It shouldn't take this long to check out the second floor."

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" England says, frowning back.

"Well, he does get bored easily," China says, sighing. "I'll check the rooms on the second floor to make sure we didn't miss each other. You wait here."

"Yeah," England replies, leaning against the wall. "Or else we might miss each other again."

China checks each room carefully, taking up a fair amount of time. Each time he passes England, England shakes his head as to say 'No France.' Finally China tries the room that had the bad smell. When he goes inside, the room smells worse. He notices a fireplace at the back and walks over. "Burnt firewood… So this is the source of the bad smell." A bit of wood breaks and ash puffs up. China coughs and flaps his hand at the smoke. He looks back to the fireplace to see a white sleeve know revealed. "Huh?" China pulls it out and holds it up. It appears to be an originally white jacket; a uniform of some kind. China drops the jacket and stands back. "These are… No doubt about it… It's… Japan's jacket…" China picks up the jacket again and sweeps off the dust to reveal red stains. China's eyes widen in fear. "Wh-why are they covered in blood like this?" China looks more closely at the fireplace. "There are… remains of several things in the fireplace. But I can't tell what got burnt." China walks back into the table. He stares at the fireplace and swears he sees a human hand. He makes no hesitation and runs out the room, with Japan's jacket. He's runs to England and doubles over in front of him.

"Well? Did you find him?" England asks, helping China up. China doesn't respond. England notices the sheet white look upon China's face. "You look frightfully pale! Wh-what have you got there?" England notices the jacket but doesn't recognize it.

"It's… It's Japan's jacket…" China answers, holding it up. "Half of it got burnt, though…"

"This is… blood… right?" England says timidly, and then something clicks in his head. "Wait, did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they-"

"This place is dangerous!" China interrupts England, worry apparent on his face. "But if Japan is here, it's a different matter! I'll look for him and then go home!"

"C-calm down, I say!" England says, grabbing a hold of China's shoulders and holding him in place. "Try thinking about this rationally. Why would Japan be here?" China stops panicking and looks at England. England smiles a little. "Look, we only came here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?"

China's eyes widen and he panics again. "That's why something is wrong!"

England sighs. "You said it yourself. You sent that message to Japan. When you talked to him about it at the meeting place, he said, 'I'll see what I can do,' which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come. And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying 'We're here', and he replied, 'Be careful,' only once. But he sent that from the meeting place!"

"Oh…" is all China says, calming down.

"Just think about it," England continues. "He's in the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us."

All goes silent as this slowly sinks into China's head, but he looks back to the jacket in his hands. "Then how do you explain this? This is the same jacket that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same jacket be burning in the fireplace?"

"Well…" England says, realizing his point. He looks down; realizing that what he can 'See' is just as weird.

"France is missing, too," China continues. "America was shooting at something. This place is too weird! I'll go talk to the others about it."

"Alright," England says, looking up and nodding. "Anyway, let's go back. The chances the jacket belongs to Japan… Well, we can't be sure of anything yet." China puts the jacket away in his bag.

The two of them head downstairs to an empty hallway. They look at one another and decide to head left; the right hand corridor from the door. The room they walk into is the kitchen. Canada is standing against the counter, unhurt while Russia is standing in front of him with his iron pipe. His shoulder of his jacket is cut through but no injury is obvious. The Thing is standing on the other side of the room. England runs in first and his eyes widen. "What the…? What…? Huh?" England says, unable to form a sentence. China runs in and freezes a little ways behind England.

"Wh-what the hell is that monster?" China shouts, looking from the Thing to Canada and Russia.

The Thing slowly approaches Russia. Its mouth slowly grins, revealing rows and rows of jagged teeth. "You two sure took your time, didn't you?" Russia says, preparing to defend himself and Canada. "As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault."

"Y-you two…" Canada stutters from behind Russia. "B-b-better run-"

The Thing suddenly approaches quickly and Russia sweeps the pipe up to defend but the pipe breaks in half. The Thing's claw drives through and leaves Russia's chest with a massive gash. The strike would have taken Russia's head off if Canada hadn't pulled him back. "R-Russia!" he shouts, a bit frightened.

"…That hurt," Russia says, standing up on his own, practically shrugging off the hit. "The water pipes in this place really are no good at all." The Thing comes in for another strike as Russia says, "Good thing I got one of my own!" The Thing strikes forward again, and Russia pulls out his own pipe from inside his jacket quickly and defends against the blow. His feet shift to hold the Thing back.

"It's no use!" Canada shouts, worried. "Even if it's yours, it's just a tap!"

Russia smirks and kicks the Thing back with his foot. The Thing approaches again but this time Russia attacks it. In one swift movement, Russia pulls a sword out of the pipe. He slashes across the Thing's chest and gives it an identical gash to Russia's. The Thing's black blood drips down it's chest. Russia jumps back to protect Canada again. He smiles innocently and holds his sword in one hand.

"Huh? How come the pipe turned into a sword?" China says, confused.

The Thing slowly approaches Russia for another time, but slower. Russia then thinks 'It's weakening. We can win,' and speaks to China again. "Actually this is a sword cane. I asked Japan to make it for me. It's really sharp, isn't it?" The Thing lifts its arm to strike but Russia's quicker than it now. Russia jumps up and strikes down on its head. The Thing swipes at Russia, so his blow only leaves a small scratch, but Russia goes in for another attack, quicker than the Thing can react. He slashes several ways across the Thing's chest and then kicks the Thing back into the wall. The Thing slides down the wall, it's black blood smearing it.

"Whoa!" China shouts. "That's nasty!"

The Thing gets back up slowly and it appears as if the wounds are knitting themselves closed. Canada is the first to notice and says, "But it didn't cause any damage at all…"

England frowns and looks back at China, "L-let's give them reinforcements!"

"Alright!" China says. He reaching back and takes his spear off his back.

China is the first to attack with the spear and drives straight for the Thing's forehead. But the Thing's movements suddenly got really quick. The Thing easily dodges China's attack and he drives his spear into the floor. The floorboards crack a little and he tries to pull his spear out. The Thing grabs China's arm and throws him against the back wall. China cries out in pain at the Thing's grip and then is knocked out against the wall. Russia looks to China and then runs forward at the Thing. Canada loads his bow and starts shooting. England tries to cast magic but nothing is happening. The thing grabs Russia's sword with its bare hand. It lifts it up and Russia falls to the ground with no weapon. Canada's arrows just bounce off. The Thing throws Russia's sword away in a random direction and grabs Russia around the chest. Russia bites his lip from the pain of his gash and the Thing's grip. The Thing bashes him against the wall once and throws him behind the counter. Russia barely keeps consciousness as blood drips down his forehead and blurs his sight.

Canada backs up further and trips over his stuffed polar bear he had put to the side to fight. He lands with a loud thud and the Thing starts heading towards Canada. He tries to shoot the Thing is the face from the floor but the Thing swiftly kicks Canada in the stomach. Canada flies behind the counters, right into Russia. Canada looks up, taken a fair bit less damage. He uses the counter to stand up and takes aim at the Thing. "Ts… Aah… Haa…" Canada breathes out.

The Thing has now turned its attention to England who is standing useless. China blinks a couple of times and tries to stand up but he hurts too much all over. Canada just watches useless. Russia sighs from behind Canada, "Too bad… It didn't work at all…" Russia grimaces at the pain but doesn't move.

England steps back, panicking as the Thing slowly walks towards him. China shouts at England, despite the pain, "England, why aren't you doing anything useful?"

"No, er… Sorry…" England says as the Thing smiles slowly at England. As if it knows what's going on. "This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it…"

"What a troublesome place!" China exclaims, leaning against the wall. "I have no strength left…"

England takes another step backwards, past the door. The Thing suddenly rushes at England and England shouts out, "Wait-" The Thing walks in front of the door and lifts it arm. The Thing strikes at England, but just cuts his cheek a little. England stumbles back and trips over his feet. Suddenly the door opens. In the blink of an eye, a katana slashes the Thing and pushes it back, away from England. A familiar voice speaks, "I won't let you lay a hand on my friends." The Thing stumbles back away from the door.

Japan walks into the room fully and China smiles a little. Japan is standing in a black tank top, his jacket tied around his waist. Russia and Canada stand behind the counters. Canada has bandaged up Russia a little to the best of his abilities. England exclaims, "What? J-Japan?"

"Now everyone is together," Japan says, brandishing his katana and standing in front of England. "I'll ask you to wait a little before we can talk."

"Japan!" China says, trying to stand. "So you did come here!"

"You are alright, I suppose?" Japan says. The Thing gets up and charges full speed at Japan. He sighs and says, "Excuse me while I deal with this Thing then."

"B-but it's awfully strong-" Canada starts as Japan defends against the Thing in a swift movement.

"We'll help?" Russia suggests.

"No need to worry," Japan says, his voice not breaking at all from defending against the Thing. Japan's eyes glint with anger. "It really did a number on you, didn't it? Allow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for me to unleash my wrath on!" Japan smiles and pushes back the thing with his katana.

Japan follows his attack through and charges up and sweeps his blade up with ease. He prepares to take his blade down as he says, "Regrettable." The blade cleanly cuts the Thing in half, its black blood spilling upon the floor. Japan jumps back, out of the way.

The Thing slowly disappears and Russia walks over to help China up and then says, "Wow. It looks just like Canada now."

"Just say it disappeared, would you?" Canada says, with an annoyed tone. Canada heads over to China and wraps up his arm.

"Can you stand up, England?" Japan asks England, holding out his hand.

"Y-yeah," England says, taking Japan's hand. Japan pulls him up and helps him get his balance back. Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time… was it?"

"What?" Japan says, looking confused. Canada, China and Russia walk over, with pained expressions. "What are you talking about? You have fought it before, too, haven't you? You got here first, after all."

"We haven't even been here for an hour," China says. "And you… weren't even supposed to be here yet."

"That's true, when you put it that way," Russia says, now confused. "I mean, China sent Japan a message and Japan replied from the meeting place, right?"

"Yes," Japan says, agreeing. "And then Italy started saying he wanted to come, too, so Germany, Prussia and I came with him… but…"

"What?" Canada says. "But it takes three hours to come here from the meeting place. We really have been here for only an hour. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"…" Japan looks at each of them and then sighs. "There are many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. I know of a safe room there."

China searches in his bag and pulls out Japan's jacket. "W-wait a minute! What about this, then? What's with this jacket of yours? It's covered in blood!"

"Oh," Japan says. "That is the jacket that I threw into the fireplace. Why do you have it?"

"I found them when I went to that room!" China says, getting quite confused. "Aren't you… hurt…?"

"Um, that's…" Japan says. China listens intently. "Tomato." China blinks at Japan for a moment.

"Huh?" is all China says.

"I'm fine; I'm not hurt at all. Now let's join Germany and Italy and I'll explain the situation to you."

Japan leads England, China, Canada and Russia to the fireplace room and then Japan heads to the room with the iron door by himself.

Italy sees Japan walk in and Japan tells him what happened. "What?" Italy says. "So everyone is here! Let's go back to the fireplace room, then!"

"Yes," Japan says. "Some are missing but we'll have an emergency meeting for just now." Japan turns to the iron and knocks on it. Foot steps on wood are heard and Germany opens the door a little. "Germany, if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait."

"Understood," Germany says, coming out and closing the door behind him. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Ve~" Italy sings out smoothly. "Are you okay now? Do you want to go in there again?"

"No, it's okay," Germany says. "And I probably won't come back here. Or rather, I hope I won't."

"Really?" Japan asks. "I hope so. Now, let's hurry up. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible."

"You haven't found my brother, have you...?" Germany asks, hopefully.

"…" Japan looks away. "No."

"I-it'll be okay!" Italy says, trying to cheer Germany up. "Cheer up, Germany! If you're like that, we'll never find Prussia!"

"You're right. Sorry," Germany says.

"Come on," Japan says. "They're waiting for us."

The Axis makes their way back to the fireplace room. Italy leans against the wall by the fireplace. Germany sits down at the table at one head. Russia and China are sitting on the other side. England is sitting at the head of the table. Japan sits down at the edge, next to Canada.

Japan says, "Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'll explain our situation." Germany walks over to the fireplace to light the fire again. "First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well. So Germany, Italy, Prussia and I came here. First, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."

England frowns. "Were you alright after that?"

Italy answers from beside the fireplace. "Yeah, somehow. For better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me, and I'm good at running away, so I got to escape."

"You got away?" China says, surprised. "That's amazing…"

"In the end," Japan continues while Italy goes to help Germany. "While we didn't know the true nature of that Thing, we all got together and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it."

"The night…" Russia says, pondering on the word.

"Th-that really is odd…" Canada says. "I mean, we… Oh, I'm sorry. Please, go on."

Japan nods while Italy speaks to Germany. "We've run out of firewood. Can I burn this wooden box?"

"Yes, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel," Germany replies. Italy picks up the wooden box from the table and takes it over to Germany.

Japan continues explaining. "We decided that one of us should keep watch and Prussia kindly took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the three of us fell into a deep sleep…" Germany finally lights the fire and sits back down. Italy sits in front of the fire. "When we woke up… Prussia was gone. There were bloodstains in the hallway, so I followed the trail, but… eventually…"

"The trail ended…" Russia finishes for Japan.

"We tried to look for him, but we didn't want to lose anybody else, so Germany and I stood by. And then, Japan found you guys, right?"

"Yes," Japan nods his head. "And that's what happened to us. But… I thought for sure America and France would be here too."

"Yeah," England says. "The six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia and Canada looked around the first floor."

China continues on. "We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so Opium and I went to check out the third and fourth floor. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt jacket in this room, and wondered what had happened."

"We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing," England says. "That bastard disappeared the first chance he got."

"Really?" Japan says. "Um, I vaguely noticed it when I was fighting it, but that strange creature…"

Germany finishes off Japan's trail of thought. "It resembles a friend of America's, doesn't it?"

"That's right!" China says, realizing too. "I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um… its name was…"

"To… Tommy?" Germany says. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," England agrees. "That was definitely its name. They look identical. Don't you think this was America's doing? He's the one who heard the rumours about this place and asked us to come here, after all."

"I see!" Italy exclaims. "So this is just a prank of America's that got too far! Well, in that case, there's nothing else to say! Let's just look for America!"

A quiet voice in the corner then says, "You're mistaken."


	6. SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**(Author's Note: SORRY. This is now discontinued. I'm sorry if you enjoyed this but I personally hate it. I may consider redoing it at a later date.)**


End file.
